Books
Moshi Monsters Books are literature merchandise made to entertain, teach, or to dive deeper into the world of Moshi and its rich cast of characters. List of Books 2010 #The Moshling Collector's Guide - October #Joke Book - October 135014-px310-569334.jpg Moshi Monsters Joke Book.jpg 2011 #Activity Book - January #MonSTAR Rooms Handbook - January #Superfan Quiz Book - 3 March #Buster's Lost Moshlings (Book) - June #Game On! Moshi Mini Games Guide - June #Pick Your Path 1: Disco Mystery - July #Official Annual 2012 - August #Pick Your Path 2: Moshling Mayhem - October #Postcard Book - November Fangtastic activity book.jpg Moshi Monsters Superfan Quiz Book.png Moshi Monsters Monstar Rooms Handbook.png Buster's Lost Moshlings.jpeg Moshi Monsters Game On! Mini Games Handbook.png Moshi Monsters Pick Your Path Disco Mystery.png Moshi-monsters-official-annual-2012 medium.png Moshi Monsters Pick Your Path Moshling Mayhem.png Moshi Monsters Postcard Book Cover.jpg 2012 #Pick Your Path 3: The Great Googenheist - January #Monstrous Biographies: Cap'n Buck - January #Daily Challenge: Book 1 - March #Sticker Album 2012 - March #Super Moshi Missions Guide - May #Monsterrific Comic Collection - May #The Ultimate Moshling Collector's Guide - June #Roary Eyes His Cards! - July #Monstrous Biographies: Dr. Strangeglove - July #Pick Your Path 4: Secret Stowaway! - July #Official Annual 2013 - August #The Ultimate Sticker Collection - September #The Night Before Twistmas - September #The Official Collectable Figures Guide - October #Main Street Sticker Activity Book - October #Ooh La Lane Activity Book - October #The Port Activity Book - October Moshi Monsters Pick Your Path The Great Googenheist.png MB Capn Buck.jpg Daily Challenge book.jpg Moshi Monsters Sticker Album S1.png Super Moshi Missions book.jpg Moshi Monsters Monsterific Comic Collection.png Moshling Book.jpg Moshi Monsters Roary Eyes His Cards.png MB Dr Strangeglove.png PYP Secret Stowaway.png Moshi Monsters Annual-2013.jpg Moshi_Monsters_Ultimate_Sticker_Collection.jpg Moshi Monsters Night Before Twistmas.png Figures Guide.jpg Moshi Monsters Main Street Activity Book.png Moshi Monsters Ooh La Lane Activity Book.png Moshi Monsters The Port Activity Book.png 2013 #Music Stars (Book) - January #Bleurgh Beach Activity Book - January #Puzzle Palace Activity Book - January #Candy Cane Caves Sticker Activity Book - January #C.L.O.N.C. Sticker Activity Book - January #Strangeglove's Secret Lab Sticker Book - January #Moshi Monsters: Character Encyclopedia - February #Secret Tunnels Activity Book - February #Super Moshi HQ Sticker Activity Book - February #Moshlings Official Sticker Book - February #Super Search - May #Monstrous Biographies: Zack Binspin - May #The Official Poppet Mini Sticker Book - May #Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters (book) (part 1) - June #101 Moshi Things to Make and Do - June #Daily Challenge: Book 2 - June #Read it yourself: Furi on Music Island - July #Read It Yourself: Poppet Stows Away - July #Read it yourself: Luvli and the Glump-a-tron - July #Read it yourself: Katsuma and the Art Thief - July #Official Annual 2014 - August #Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back (book) (part 2) - August #Poppet: Dress-Up Sticker Book - August #Poppet: I Heart Poppet - August #Moshi Monsters Musical Mystery Tour (Book) - September #Poppet: Secret Friendship Book - September #Music Island Missions: Masters of the Swooniverse (Book) (part 3) - October #Spooky Sticker Book - October #Moshipedia - November Moshi Monsters Music Stars Book.png Moshi_Monsters_Bleurgh_Beach_Activity_Book.jpg Moshi Monsters Puzzle Palace Activity Book.png Moshi Monsters Candy Cane Caves Activity Books.png Moshi Monsters CLONC Sticker Book.png Moshi Monsters Strangeglove's Secret Lab Activity Book.png Character Encyclopedia Cover.jpg Moshi Monsters Secret Tunnels Activity Books.png Moshi Monsters Super Moshi HQ Activity Book.png Moshi Monsters Official Sticker Book.png Moshi Monsters Super Search.png MB Zack Binspin.png Poppet sticker book.jpg MIM1.jpg Moshi Monsters 101 Moshi Things to Make and Do.png Daily Challenge book 2.png RIY Furi on Music Island 1.png RIY Furi on Music Island 2.png RIY Poppet stows away.png RIY Luvli and the Glump-o-tron.png RIY Katsuma and the Art Thief.png A2014 cover.jpg MIM CLONC Strikes Back.jpg Poppet Dress-up sticker activity book.jpg Moshi Monsters I Heart Poppet.png Moshi Monsters Musical Mystery Tour.png Moshi Monsters Secret Friendship Book.png MIM3.jpg Moshi Monsters Spooky Sticker Book.png New Book New Moshling.png 2014 #Music Island Missions 4: Cosmic Countdown - January #Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book - January #The Great Moshling Egg: The Movie - January #Moshi Monsters (Top Trumps) Moshlings Play and Discover - March #The Movie Sticker Book - March #Poppet: Official Sticker Book - April #Moshi Monsters Doodle Book - May #The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide - June #The Official Guide - June #Poppet's Moshling Mystery - A Search-and-Find Book - June #Roxy and the Great Escape - Read it yourself with Ladybird: Level 3 - July #Oddie the Hero - Read it yourself with Ladybird: Level 4 - July #Official Annual 2015 - August #Moshi Karts Sticker Activity Book - September #C.L.O.N.C. Contraptions Activity Book - September MIM Cosmic Countdown.png Moshi Monsters Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book.png Moshi Monsters Great Moshling Egg Novel.png Moshi Monsters Moshling Top Trumps Book.png Moshi Monsters Movie Sticker Book.png Poppet Official Sticker Book.jpg 61ELVdUrghL. SY300 .jpg The All-New Moshling Collecter's Guide.jpg Moshi Monsters Official Guide Book.png RIY Roxy and the Great Escape.png RIY Oddie the Hero.png Annual2015.jpg Moshi Monsters Moshi Karts Activity Book.png No Photo.png 2015 #Treasure Trove Trials: Shocks, Crocs and Rox (new series fiction 1) - December No Photo.png Category:Books Category:Merchandise